


Things He Said Under the Stars, in the Grass

by bittynerd



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Space Gays, Stargazing, Stars, Voltron, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittynerd/pseuds/bittynerd
Summary: Lance and Keith go stargazing.





	Things He Said Under the Stars, in the Grass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a sucker for fluff I'm sorry jfc

Things he said under the stars, in the grass 

So many little promises, folded up like those tiny paper wishes artsy people put in jars and whisper sweet somethings to at night. 

That they would come back home. 

That everything would be okay. 

That everything would be different. 

It scared them both, going out there. 

Space is so wide and so huge and so deep.

Lance said it was like the ocean, but worse. 

Keith could only see it as an adventure. 

But they made their paper promises there under the stars, with the mass of the universe spread out in front of them and weighing down on Lance's chest like a rock. 

They lay in the grass until Lance thought he couldn't breathe and Keith coaxed air into his lungs with gentle kisses.


End file.
